Devil Knight
by sorakirarin
Summary: "Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan khusus, mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis, bertarung melawan para septentrion." 50% based from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, 50% based from my story. Please Review and FavFollow DLDR! Chapter 3 : Upheaval Monday II UPDATE! (EDIT)
1. 1st Day : Melancholy Sunday

"**Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis, bertarung melawan para **_**septentrion**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**Devil Knight © Kurayami Asahina**

**Warning : abal, typo, jelek, butut, dan masih banyak lagi.**** Cerita 50% dari DeSu2, 50% karangan sendiri**

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaamm..." Pemuda beriris _crimson _ini sudah menguap entah yang keberapa kalinya. Pasti kalian-kalian semua sudah tahu 'kan pemuda ini siapa?

Namanya Kagami Taiga, umurnya masih tergolong muda yaitu 18 tahun. Hobinya? Main basket. Dia sekarang akan masuk ke universitas di Tokyo. Mempunyai banyak teman dari klub basketnya. Salah satunya, pemuda misterius yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ninja—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak remaja-remaja biasanya bisa memiliki. Dia ternyata adalah reinkarnasi seorang _Warrior _dari 500 tahun yang lalu. Dan ternyata kemampuan si _Warrior _ini ada juga didalam dirinya. Sejak dulu, dia tidak tahu dengan kemampuannya ini. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menyadari itu akibat _apartment_-nya yang hampir kemalingan dan dia memakai sebilah pedang asli dengan ukuran fantastis yang diberikan mendiang sang ayah untuk bertahan.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keluar. Dia mengambil handuknya yang tergantung didepan pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak menunggu waktu lama dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas kesekolah.

**-Devil Knight-**

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-_kun_."

"OH! KUROKO! Berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" Kagami memekik kala mendengar sapaan dan tangan yang ditepuk di pundak milik Kuroko.

"Sejak Kagami_-kun _masuk ke gerbang kampus."

"Aku tidak menyadarimu!"

"_Souka_..." Kuroko hanya menjawab datar. "Ayo Kagami-_kun_. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Iya iya..." Kagami sedikit merengut melihat sikap Kuroko yang kelewat datar.

Kuroko dan Kagami melangkah masuk kedalam kelas pertama mereka. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kagami tidak bisa fokus kepada pelajarannya. Perasaannya dari pagi sampai sekarang semakin memburuk. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Kuroko yang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kagami tidak tahan untuk bertanya kepada Kuroko. Akhirnya, saat jam istirahat, Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang ingin beranjak ke kantin.

"Hoy, Kuroko."

"Kagami-_kun_, kau mengagetkanku," jawab Kuroko.

_'Tapi wajahmu tidak menyiratkan keterkejutan, Kuroko...' _batin Kagami.

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Kelihatannya, kau lebih menjadi pendiam," ujar Kagami sambil melangkah ke tempat pembelian minuman kaleng.

"_Iie, daijoubu..._" sahutnya datar.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Apakah itu suatu pertanda?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"_Souka..._"

**-Devil Knight-**

"Na! Kuroko!" Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko saat jam pelajaran kampus mereka sudah berakhir.

"_Nani desuka, _Kagami_-kun_?"

"Ayo pulang bareng. Kita naik _subway _aja di _Shibuya Station_."

"Tumben sekali, Kagami_-kun _mengajakku pulang bersama."

"_Che_, sekali-sekali boleh 'kan? Kita 'kan teman!" Kagami merengut.

"_Ha'i_. Aku hanya bercanda, Kagami_-kun_," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kagami lalu berjalan disamping Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Um, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu situs (yang katanya) populer namun rahasia?" tanya sang bocah biru muda.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Memang situs apa itu?"

"Namanya _Mirai_. Menurut yang aku tahu, katanya kita bisa melihat wajah kematian teman kita sendiri."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!"

"Katanya sih begitu. Coba aku pinjam _handphone_-mu," kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kagami 'pun menurut dan memberikan _handphone_-nya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Senyum, Kagami_-kun_," ucap Kuroko sambil memoto Kagami yang belum siap. Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Kagami.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Kuroko menyerahkan telepon genggam Kagami. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai dan menunggu kereta datang. Kagami dikejutkan dengan adanya _e-mail _baru yang masuk.

"Eh..." Kagami tertegun saat melihat _e-mail_ dari _Mirai _yang ternyata berisi video.

_**'Wajah kematian teman sudah datang!~'**_

"Ini...bohong 'kan? Situs ini hanya candaan 'kan?" Kagami langsung menjadi agak OOC.

_**'Kereta dari Stasiun Kogenawa akan segera tiba. Mohon tunggu dibelakang garis kuning.' **_

Kagami dan Kuroko menunggu kereta tersebut dengan wajah tegang. Mereka berdua sontak membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya ketika mereka melihat kereta yang akan datang itu terbalik dan mau menimpa mereka. Kagami dan Kuroko bisa merasakan pandangan mereka menggelap total.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami merasakan ada cahaya yang sangat terang disekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat ada sebuah layar persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _kanji_.

**'Pilihlah Satu!**

**|Mati|**

**|Hidup|'**

Tanpa keraguan, Kagami menekan salah satu dari kedua pilihan itu.

Kagami membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan dirinya tergeletak di tanah. Dia terbangun dan langsung mencari Kuroko. Mata _crimson_-nya menangkap siluet Kuroko yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Kuroko!" Kagami berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kagami...-_kun_..."

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kagami mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Dia melihat aplikasi _Mirai_ sedang men-_download_ sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"_A-ano_... K-Kagami_-kun..._" Kuroko menunjuk sesuatu diujung sama.

Beberapa monster nampak didepan mereka. Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk bertubuh besar berusaha maelawan. Makhluk itu melindungi Kagami dan Kuroko. Kagami yang menyadari kesempatan baik ini langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya berlari.

Tak lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di atas eskalator dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba, Kagami dan Kuroko dikelilingi petugas berbaju hitam yang langsung membawa mereka keluar dari sana. Kuroko dan Kagami lalu berjalan kesebuah taman yang cukup ramai akibat kekacauan itu. Mereka duduk dibangku taman yang kosong.

Kuroko lalu membuka _handphone_-nya dan mencoba mencari sinyal.

"Kagami-_kun_, sinyalnya jelek sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun."

"Begitu..."

Kagami melihat orang-orang menujuk sesuatu kelangit. Mata Kagami menemukan benda aneh berbentuk corong eskrim dengan sesuatu yang menggumpal diatasnya. Benda aneh itu lalu mendekat ke tanah dan melayang diatasnya. Benda diatas corong yang berwarna merah muda itu semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Kuroko...sepertinya kita harus...LARI!"

Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko menjauh dari sana. Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan—

**DUAR! BOOM!**

—benda itu meledak dengan dahsyat. Benda itu juga menembakkan peluru-peluru api yang mengenai warga. Kuroko lalu berjalan mendekat ke benda itu.

"Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuroko menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kagami sudah berwajah cemas. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kuroko diselimuti cahaya biru muda yang tak kalah terang dari cahaya benda (yang bisa kita sebut iblis) itu.

"ROAAR!"

Terdengar auman harimau di depan Kuroko. Kagami sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"Byakko. Serang dia." Kuroko memerintah dengan nada tenang. Langsung saja harimau putih itu menyerang iblis merah muda itu. Tentu saja, iblis itu membalas serangan Byakko. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit.

Tak lama kemudian, iblis itu berhasil di kalahkan oleh Byakko. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang berambut merah bermata dwiwarna sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ho... Rupanya dia seorang _summoner_ tanpa aplikasi _Mirai_... Menarik..."

**Delete or Continue?**


	2. 2nd Day : Upheaval Monday - I

"Byakko. Serang dia." Kuroko memerintah dengan nada tenang. Langsung saja harimau putih itu menyerang iblis merah muda itu. Tentu saja, iblis itu membalas serangan Byakko. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit.

Tak lama kemudian, iblis itu berhasil di kalahkan oleh Byakko. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang berambut merah bermata dwiwarna sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ho... Rupanya dia seorang _summoner_ tanpa aplikasi _Mirai_... Menarik..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan khusus, mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis untuk bertarung melawan para **_**septentrion**__**es**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**Devil Knight © Faboeloes**

**Warning : abal, typo, jelek, butut, dan masih banyak lagi.**** Cerita 50% dari DeSu2, 50% karangan sendiri**

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami langsung berlari memapah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terduduk ditanah sambil terengah-engah dengan pelan. Mata Kuroko sedikit tertutup.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Kuroko?"

"_Ha'i daijoubu._" Kagami membantu Kuroko berdiri. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendapat sorotan lampu senter dari sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Ikut kami." Suara cukup berat mengintrupsi Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Eh? Ap—" Perkataan Kagami terputus setelah dia melihat sekelibat kilauan dari arah orang tadi. Dan bisa Kagami yakini itu adalah benda tajam.

Kagami menoleh ke Kuroko dan menemukan anak itu sedang menatap cukup tajam kepada orang misterius itu.

"Akashi_-kun__, _ _desuka?_"

"Eh? Kuroko, kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

"_Ha'i_."

"Dengan mudahnya kau mengetahuiku ya, Tetsuya... Atau sekarang kau bisa ku sebut dengan _summoner_?"

"..." Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap Akashi Seijuurou—kepala dari organisasi yang cukup tertutup yaitu GP's.

"Ah, Kuro-_chin_~" Pemuda tinggi berambut ungu memanggil Kuroko dengan sufiks _-chin_—Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah, Murasakibara_-kun_..."

"Kalian itu siapa?"

"Haa~ Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pendiri organisasi GP's."

"Aku Kise Ryouta, _ssu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_" Pemuda berambut _blonde_ berkata dengan senyuman manisnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum...

"Aomine Daiki, _yoroshiku_." Pemuda berkulit _dim_, berambut biru dongker dengan iris sewarna dengan lautan dalam, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tatapan agak sombong.

"Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo_." Pemuda tampan dengan kacamata yang melindungi iris hijaunya, bersurai senada dengan irisnya, membawa sesuatu ditangannya—yaitu boneka kodok berwarna hijau—yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Dan yang ini...Murasakibara Atsushi, _nanodayo_." Pemuda hijau—Midorima menunjuk pemuda yang lebih kurang tingginya 208 sentimeter, sedang memakan makanan ringan.

"Lebih baik, kita segera mencari tempat aman," ucap Aomine sambil menatap sekeliling.

Mereka beserta Kagami (yang sebenarnya masih bingung) berjalan kesebuah mobil hitam (yang sepertinya mobil itu mahal dan itu milik keluarga Akashi). Kagami ingin sekali bertanya kepada mereka apa itu GP's. Namun, dia agak takut dengan aura Akashi yang agak tegang.

"_A-Ano..._"

"Kau mau bertanya apa itu GP's, bukan?"

"Eh?!"

'_Dia bisa tau?' _batin Kagami.

"GP's adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang memiliki kontrak dengan iblis. Di bantu oleh aplikasi _Mirai_. Terkecuali untuk Tetsuya," ucap Akashi dengan tenang.

"Ternyata ini kegunaan lain dari aplikasi _Mirai_..." gumam Kagami.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di markas GP's yang terletak dibawah _Tokyo Tower_. Kagami dan Kuroko turun dan di pandu oleh Akashi. Saat mereka masuk ke sana, Kagami menemukan banyak sekali peralatan yang tidak dia mengerti. Jika terlihat dari luar, tempat ini memang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, setelah masuk, tempat ini adalah tempat yang besar.

"Inilah markas GP's."

Kagami melihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu dan melihat beberapa gambar yang cukup aneh.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Mereka sedang meneliti _septentrion__es_yang akan muncul di hari kedua-_ssu_."

"_Septentrion__es_? Apa lagi itu?"

"_Septentrion__es_ adalah benda yang Kagami_-kun_ lihat tadi. Yang bentuknya aneh. Itu baru salah satu dari—" Kuroko berucap tenang dan kemudian dipotong...

"—ketujuh _septentriones_ yang lain, Taiga." ...oleh Akashi.

"Ada tujuh?!"

"Ya. Dan makhluk itu akan muncul setiap hari." Aomine membersihkan telinganya (jorok!). Akashi berbalik badan memunggungi mereka.

"Eh?! Setiap hari?!"

"_Ha'i_," ucap Kuroko. Mata _red ruby _milik Akashi memperhatikan layar-layar didepan sana.

"Dan jika GP's tidak bisa mengalahkan ketujuh _septentriones _itu, dunia akan menghilang-_ssu_..."

"Kalian boleh beristirahat hari ini. Shintarou, antarkan Tetsuya dan Taiga ke kamar mereka." Akashi memerintah dengan nada tenang.

"Baik." Midorima lalu berjalan di depan dan diikuti oleh Kuroko dan Kagami. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan lorong dan berjalan kesana. Midorima berhenti didepan 2 pintu kamar dilorong sebelah kiri.

"Ini kamar kalian, _nanodayo_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa panggil kami lewat interkom yang ada disamping ranjang, _nanodayo_. Permisi." Midorima dengan sopannya membungkuk dan pergi.

Kagami dan Kuroko lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan sesegera beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**Next Day...**

**.**

**.**

Kagami terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Mata _crimson_-nya menemukan dirinya sedang 'tidak' memakai apa-apa dan dia menemukan pakaiannya di atas meja. Kagami bergegas dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Kuroko. Dia menetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko membuka pintu dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-_kun_."

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko."

_'Kagami__,__ Tetsu__,__ kalian __sekarang__ menuju ke ruangan awal.' _Suara Aomine memecahkan keheningan di koridor itu. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung saja berjalan beriringan. Setelah sampai, mereka sudah bisa menemukan yang lain sedang berkumpul.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalian berdua akan dibawa ke penampungan darurat di Chuuou, _nanodayo._" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya yang turun ke bawah.

"He? Untuk apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku akan mengecek langsung keadaan di sana." Midorima menjawab. "Ayo, aku sudah siapkan mobilnya."

Midorima, Kuroko, dan Kagami 'pun berjalan beriringan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak lama mereka masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan. Di perjalanan, Kagami melihat tempat-tempat yang sudah seperti kota mati. Bangunan hancur dan sepanjang jalan menjadi porak-poranda.

Mereka 'pun sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kuroko dan Kagami melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Kagami menengok kebelakang namun dia tidak melihat Midorima di mana-mana.

"Kemana si Midorima?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tak melihatnya, Kagami-_kun_. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. Lebih baik, coba kita lihat apa yang terjadi disana," ujar Kuroko sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu. Mau tak mau, Kagami harus mengikutinya daripada tersesat.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Apa kalian tersesat?"

Seseorang pemuda berbadan besar menghampiri mereka dan bertanya lalu membagikan minuman. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, pemuda itu langsung membawa mereka ke posko penampungan.

Setelah sampai, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Telinga Kagami menangkap percakapan dari orang-orang disebelahnya.

"Katanya sih ada makhluk aneh bersayap yang akan datang kesini."

"_Maji de?!_ Sepertinya kita memang harus ber—"

**BLAM!**

"Apa itu?!" tanya orang-orang. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan. Mereka menemukan banyak sekali iblis-iblis bersayap yang menyerang gedung disebelah timur. Kagami langsung saja mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan meng-_summon demon_-nya.

"Suzaku!"

Cahaya brwarna merah menyelimuti Kagami. Tak lama, keluarlah burung Merak berwarna merah yang diselimuti api. Burung Merak api tersebut memekik garang. Kuroko lalu mengikuti Kagami dengan meng-_summon_ Byakko.

Kagami dan Kuroko juga dibantu oleh _summoner_ yang lain. Kagami juga berubah menjadi _warrior_ yang merupakan lama, Midorima datang dan mengeluarkan _demon_-nya yaitu Pallas-Athena.

"Pallas-Athena!"

Dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kagami, Kuroko, dan Midorima, mereka bisa mengalahkan iblis-iblis itu. Orang-orang yang berada disana memandang Kagami ketakutan. Namun, ada seorang bocah lelaki yang menatapnya penuh kagum.

"KAKAK, TERIMA KASIH!"

**Deg.**

Matanya mendadak kosong dan akhirnya melunak. Dia menatap anak yang berada di lantai dua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama!" Kagami melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka lalu kembali ke markas GP's. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Kagami masih mengingat apa yang dialaminya tadi. Setelah sampai di GP's, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung digiring oleh Akashi ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Kalian duduk," perintahnya dingin. Kagami dan Kuroko sontak menurut dan duduk manis.

Akashi menekan layar sentuh yang ada diatas mejanya. Layar yang ada dibelakang Akashi menyala dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang diikat menjadi ekor kuda. Gadis itu berekspresi datar.

"Dia adalah ilmuwan yang berwenang dalam sistem keamanan dan pemanggilan. Menurut kami, dia ada di kantor pusat di Osaka, namun dia menghilang bersamaan dengan Septentrion yang muncul." Midorima tiba-tiba datang dan masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mustahil." Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan hilangnya Prof. Momoi Satsuki akan menghambat rencana yang telah disusun. Maka itu kalian akan ditugaskan dalam satu grup untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Satsuki," ucap Akashi sambil memandang mereka cukup tajam.

"..." Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"Itulah tugas pertama kalian."

**Delete or Continue?**

**Epilog**

Akashi sedang berdiri sendirian didepan jendela dan menatap jam besar yang ada disana. Jam tersebut bergerak sedikit dan kembali berhenti. Dia masih menatap jendela itu, namun dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana.

"Hai." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyapanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kita sedang tidak membutuhkanmu." Akashi menjawab dengan nada menusuk.

"_Sou datta?_" tanya pemuda itu. "Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka?" ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu," jawab Akashi.

"_Souka? _Sepertinya kau memiliki harapan yang tinggi. _Sore jaa_, mungkin aku juga akan mengharapkannya... Untuk sesuatu yang cerah seperti itu." Gir itu kembali bergerak dan saat Akashi menengok, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

**In Another Place at Nagoya**

"Setiap perjanjian kuno, GP's akhirnya bergerak... Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, keparat..." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam ditemani oleh temannya sedang mengotak-atik komputer dengan raut wajah benci.

"Rencana kami akan berjalan dengan lancar..."


	3. 2nd Day : Upheaval Monday - II

"_Souka? _Sepertinya kau memiliki harapan yang tinggi. _Sore jaa_, mungkin aku juga akan mengharapkannya... Untuk sesuatu yang cerah seperti itu." Gir itu kembali bergerak dan saat Akashi menengok, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada.

**In Another Place at Nagoya**

"Setiap perjanjian kuno, GP's akhirnya bergerak... Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, keparat..." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam ditemani oleh temannya sedang mengotak-atik komputer dengan raut wajah benci.

"Rencana kami akan berjalan dengan lancar..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan khusus, mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis untuk bertarung melawan para **_**septentrion**__**es**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**Devil Knight © Great Deceiver (prev : Faboeloes)**

**Warning : abal, typo, jelek, butut, dan masih banyak lagi. ****Plot**** 50% dari DeSu2, 50% karangan sendiri**

**p.s. : banyak hint****nya****. Temukan sendiri!**

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kereta bawah tanah dari Tokyo menuju Osaka melaju dengan cepat. Di sana terdapat Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang duduk didekat jendela. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua dan masinis.

"...Um, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku sejauh ini, Kuroko." Sebenarnya, kemarin Kagami sudah ingin melarang Kuroko. Namun, dia menemukan pancaran mata Kuroko yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, Kagami_-kun_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kagami-_kun _sendiri. Karena diam itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan Kagami_-kun _adalah temanku." Kuroko berujar panjang lebar dan membuat Kagami agak terkejut.

"Benar..."

**In GP's Place at Tokyo**

Akashi sedang mengeluarkan panah miliknya dari sebuah ruangan yang sangat amat tertutup dari seluruh ruangan yang ada. Di sana juga ada Midorima yang menemaninya. Mata _emerald green _milik Midorima menatap Akashi datar. Lalu, Midorima kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah meja berisi sebuah tikus putih kecil didalam sebuah kotak kaca yang sudah dilubangi.

Midorima mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang tidak dimengerti orang biasa, kecuali Akashi tentunya. Karena, Akashi tahu segalanya. Dan tiba-tiba, tikus putih itu berubah menjadi bunga mawar berwarna hijau. Sedangkan Akashi sedang mengasah kembali kemampuannya. Ya, Midorima adalah seorang _Wizard_ dan Akashi adalah seorang _Archer_.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi tegas.

"Hn?" jawab Midorima yang sedang berjalan sambil menatap ke arah mawar hijaunya tanpa memperhatikan Akashi. Akashi berjalan mendekati Midorima dan sekarang sudah berada tepat didepannya. Tiba-tiba, Akashi menarik baju Midorima sehingga Midorima tersentak dan tubuhnya mendekat ke Akashi. Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Midorima.

"Ingat, kau jangan sekali-kali berbuat aneh-aneh, ok?" ucap Akashi seperti berbisik dan membuat wajah Midorima memerah seperti kepiting.

"T-tentu saja, _nodayo_."

**Back to Kagami and Kuroko place.**

Kagami dan Kuroko akhrinya sampai ke Osaka dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa orang berpakaian seperti yang mereka temui di Tokyo. Salah satu dari mereka menyalami Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Ah, pak kepala sudah memberitahukan tentang kalian kepada kami. Terima kasih kalian mau datang."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil membawa buku menghampiri mereka.

"Ah~ selamat datang di Osaka! Kalian ini dua orang yang dikirim dari Tokyo kan? _Sou_, kami sudah menunggumu~" Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Kagami dan Kuroko langsung cengo mendadak.

"_Anata wa...dare?_" Kagami bertanya sambil melongo.

"Oh, aku Izuki Shun dan..." Mata pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Izuki Shun ini menatap seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil mengenakan _headset_. Dia menutup matanya seakan sedang tidur.

"Dia Moriyama Yoshitaka," lanjut Izuki. Semua mata yang ada disana memandang Moriyama.

"Mereka adalah s_ummoner _yang di kumpulkan kemarin," ucap petugas itu.

"_Souka..._" gumam Kuroko.

Moriyama tiba-tiba membuka suaranya, "Cari saja orang lain." Dan dia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Kagami lalu berhenti didepannya.

"Tugasku adalah memburu iblis." Dengan nada tajam dia berkata seperti itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dia tidak memperhatikan situasi sekarang ya...?"

Izuki, Kuroko, dan Kagami lalu pergi ke Distrik Abeno yang terletak di Osaka. Dari tempat tadi jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kagami dan Kuroko tahu, Izuki memang orang yang menyenangkan dan sangat _easy going_.

"Tim pencari sudah pergi beberapa kali. Ayo, kutunjukkan laboratorium milik Prof. Momoi."

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan itu terdapat beberapa lukisan kecil di dinding. Banyak sekali rak-rak buku dan kertas-kertas kecil yang ditempel dengan perekat di rak itu.

"Tempat ini masih sama sebelum dia menghilang dan meja ini yang terakhir kali dilihat olehnya."

Izuki berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang didepannya terdapat 3 buah layar cukup besar dan satu buah _keyboard _dan _mouse_. Disana juga terdapat tumpukkan dan ceceran kertas bercapkan GP's.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang hal ini?" Kini giliran Kagami yang bertanya. Izuki menggeleng.

"Tidak ada jejak apapun tentang penyebab menghilangnya dia."

Mata Kuroko sedari tadi menjelajahi meja tersebut. Dia melihat dokumen, gelas kopi, dan kartu identitas Profesor Momoi di GP's. Alisnya langsung menekuk saat menatap wajah profesor muda itu.

**.**

Sementara ditempat lain, terlihat Moriyama sedang berdiri ditengah jalan sambil mengeluh.

"Bodoh, mencari orang tanpa petunjuk sama sekali. Sangat membuang waktu." Matanya memandang 2 orang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya didepannya sambil menekuk alisnya tajam.

"Padahal kita harus membunuh iblis itu semuanya."

Dia mendengar suara aneh dari langit. Matanya mengikuti benda itu. Benda itu muncul, lalu hilang. Muncul kembali, hilang lagi. Moriyama lantas berancang-ancang untuk mengejar.

"Ah, _akuma._"

**.**

Kagami kini sedang duduk dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Sementara, Kuroko kini sibuk membuka komputer 3 layar milik Prof. Momoi. Dia menatap semua yang ada disana dengan seksama.

"Kita ini kan _summoner_. Apa tidak ada _summoner_ lain disini?"

_'Kagami-kun benar. Apa ada alasan lain yang membuat kami dibawa kesini oleh Akashi-kun...?'_ batinnya.

**GP's cabang Tokyo. Command Room**

Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki sedang berdiri di depan layar-layar besar yang menampilkan berbagai gambar ditemani oleh Cerberus, iblis milik Aomine.

Saat menatap layar-layar itu, seringai Akashi mengembang sempurna.

"Menarik..."

_**.**_

Di sebuah gedung yang sudah hancur, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang waktu itu ditemui oleh Akashi sedang duduk di puncak tertinggi. Matanya memandang ke seluruh wilayah itu. Lututnya ditekuk sebelah dan tangannya diletakkan diatas lututnya yang ditekuk tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberikan ujian pada manusia..." gumamnya sambil memendamkan wajahnya diatas tangannya.

**.**

**Kring! Ring! Kring! Ring! Kring!**

Layar komputer di GP's cabang Osaka semua berubah menjadi merah dan tertulis '_warning_' disana.

"Ada apa?!"

"Sistem pelindung telah diserang!"

"Tidak mungkin. Sistem perlindungan GP's sangat kuat. Bahkan telah dilindungi oleh sihir."

**Kresek! Kresek!**

**'Namelose Kulte'**

"Eh?!" Kepanikan melanda semua anggota GP's termasuk sang kepala cabang organisasi itu Wakamatsu Kousuke.

"Nyalakan sistem perlindungan! Jangan sampai ada satupun yang rusak!"

Mereka menyalakan sistem perlindungan bernama Alozoar yang terdapat 10 lapisan pelindung. Lapisan pertama adalah Loligor. Disisi sebelah kiri, sudah ada yang mulai menghancurkan lapisan pertama. Wakamatsu menatap layar besar didepannya dengan panik.

"Kalian! Cari letak kerusakan itu, sekarang!"

"Memulai pencarian lokasi kerusakan!" Seorang gadis yang bekerja disana mulai mencari dimana penyebab kekacauan ini.

"Lapisan 1 Loligor sudah hancur!"

Sang _hacker_ mulai memasuki lapisan kedua, Zahar.

"Kata kuncinya dihancurkan!"

Kagami dan Kuroko beserta Izuki sudah tiba disana karena keributan yang ditimbulkan.

"Ah, bahaya juga kalau ini terus dibiarkan," gumam Izuki.

"Lapisan kedua sudah hancur!"

"Apakah ini ulah _Septentrion_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab, Wakamatsu malah menatap Kuroko galak.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. _The Pure Summoner_."

"Bukankah lebih baik matikan saja jaringannya?" tanya Kagami sambil mengambil mikrofon khusus didekatnya.

"Lapisan ketiga hancur!"

"Matikan saja, oh, makasih." Izuki menimpali dan berterima kasih karena sudah disodorkan mikrofon itu oleh Kagami.

"Bisa kan kalau dimatikan saja?"

"Tidak bisa, karena Osaka akan kehilangan perlindungan dan sangat rentan terhadap serangan."

_'Akashi-kun pasti tahu ini akan terjadi dan aku yakin ini sama sekali bukan kebetulan!' _batin Kuroko.

"Lapisan keempat hancur."

"Cepat selesaikan pencarian lokasinya!" bentak Wakamatsu.

"Astaga, serangan muncul dari seluruh Jepang!"

Izuki terkejut ketika _handphone_ berwarna ungu pucat itu berbunyi.

"Cih, berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat." Izuki membuka benda flip-flop itu dan menemukan _e-mail _dari _Mirai._

"'Wajah kematian' yang baru telah muncul," ucap seorang pemuda yang terdapat dalam aplikasi itu yang terkenal dengan nama Kuro.

Mata Izuki terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada didalam klip berdurasi sebentar itu.

"Eh?! Yoshitaka?!"

Kuroko dan Kagami lantas menoleh.

"Yoshitaka! Ini Yoshitaka!"

"Izuki-_kun_, kau tahu dimana itu?"

"Gerbang Festival. Tidak jauh dari sini," ucapnya setelah dia mengulang video itu.

Kagami menghadap salah satu petugas didekatnya dan memerintahkan untuk membatasi lokasi pencarian di tempat itu. Wakamatsu lantas menoleh ke pemuda iris _crimson_ itu.

"Kau tahu apa, hah?!" Namun, Kagami terus memaksa petugas wanita itu.

Gadis itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kagami. "Pencarian selesai di Osaka, Distrik Naniwa. Gerbang Festival yang tak terpakai lagi."

"Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, kalian ada disana?" ucap Aomine. Layar lebar didepan mereka berganti menjadi wajah Akashi dan Aomine disebelahnya.

"Kalian pergi ke Gerbang Festival dan hentikan kerusakan ini." Kini gantian Akashi yang berbicara.

"Apakah kau mengirim kami kesini karena kau sudah tahu hal ini, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi dan Aomine terdiam. Akhirnya Aomine yang membuka mulutnya,"Sudah tak ada waktu. Cepat kalian pergi. _Summoner _lain akan di kirimkan." Lalu Akashi dan Aomine menghilang dan digantikan dengan gambar sebelumnya.

"'Wajah kematian' adalah kejadian yang terjadi setelah diperlihatkan pada kita. Kita bisa mencegahnya. Izuki_-san_ tolong beritahu Moriyama_-san _untuk tidak pergi kesana," ujar Kagami.

Izuki mengangguk lalu membuka _handphone_-nya untuk menelepon Moriyama. Namun nihil, Izuki tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari pemuda berambut malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yoshitaka tidak mengangkatnya."

"Gawat. Kita harus segera pergi secepatnya atau Moriyama-_san_ akan mati. Kita harus mencegah kematiannya."

Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Izuki ke Gerbang Festival. Izuki memandu jalan mereka dengan kepanikan. Tanpa tahu, bahwa Moriyama sudah di serang oleh Iblis Gozuki dan Mezuki. Ketika mereka bertiga sampai di Gerbang Festival. Mereka melihat kekacauan dan kehancuran yang dahsyat. Banyak puing-puing gedung yang berserakkan di tanah. Di tengah keheningan itu, Kuroko samar-samar mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu...," gumamnya membuat Kagami dan Izuki menoleh.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Izuki.

"Suara gaduh... dari dalam gedung." Kuroko merasa suara itu semakin jelas. "Ikut aku," lanjutnya sambil berlari menyusuri reruntuhan itu.

Moriyama diserang oleh iblis-iblis itu. _Handphone_-nya terlempar dan dia terjatuh. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengambil benda itu lalu meng-_summon_ _demon-_nya, Berserk. Iblis Gozuki dan Mezuki tidak ada habisnya dan setiap dibunuh, mereka akan muncul lagi dan kembali menyerangnya.

**GP's cabang Tokyo.**

"Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Izuki Shun. _Summoner _di Osaka sedang berada di _Festival Gate, __nanodayo. Summoner _lain sedang di perjalanan." ucap Midorima pada Akashi yang sibuk menatap layar besar di depannya bersama Aomine di temani Cerberus.

"Akan sampai dalam 2 menit _'ssu_."

**.**

"_Kuso_. Mereka tak ada habisnya." Dia mengayunkan ponselnya dan menyuruh Berserker menghabisi iblis-iblis itu. Berserker bisa menahan beberapa iblis itu membuat Moriyama menampilkan seringainya.

"Hah, hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian?"

Tanpa dia tahu iblis Mezuki berada di sebelahnya dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya. Moriyama terkejut dan mundur tanpa tahu di belakangnya adalah tangga menuju ke bawah dan ada besi panjang. Matanya terbelalak dan segalanya menjadi terasa lebih lambat.

"Lilim!"

Moriyama merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya. _Demon_ itu, Lilim, menyelamatkannya. Moriyama terkejut karena dia tahu siapa pemilik _demon_ itu.

"Yoshitaka!"

"S-Shun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentaknya.

"_Aho_! Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Izuki membelalakkan matanya. "Yoshitaka, awas!"

**SRING! RAWR!**

Lilim menyingkir karena ada Byakko yang datang dan menyerang iblis itu. Moriyama lalu melihat Kuroko dan Kagami yang baru saja tiba. Cahaya berwarna biru muda menyelimuti Kuroko yang kini memakai pakaian yang berbeda.

"Moriyama_-san_!"

"Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ah, _yokatta, _Moriyama-_kun_. _Daijoubu_?" tanya Kuroko membuat wajah Moriyama memerah karena malu.

"A-ah... O-Oi! Turunkan aku!" Dia sadar karena Lilim masih memeluknya seperti itu. Lilim segera melepaskannya. Kagami, Kuroko, dan Izuki mendekat dan bersembunyi.

"Iblis-iblis ini tidak ada habisnya. Apakah memang kekuatan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Moriyama.

"_Chigau_. Mereka bisa seperti itu karena ada _cracker_ yang menyerang GP's cabang Osaka."

**KRING! KRING!**

"Kagami_-kun_, tolong ambil _handphone _di saku jubahku," pintanya pada Kagami dan langsung di laksanakan.

"_Ha'i_."

"_Lima orang _summoner _sudah mati di depan Gerbang Festival. Kalian cepat laksanakan tugas kalian dan segera pergi dari sana sambil membawa Prof. Satsuki.__ Dia bersembunyi 55 meter dari tempatmu__."_ Terdengar suara Akashi yang dingin dan menjelaskan lokasi yang harus mereka tuju.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

**CKLEK!**

"_Kuso_..." Kuroko mengumpat pelan.

"Kita akan membagi tugas. Aku, Moriyama-_kun_, dan Izuki_-kun_ akan berjaga di sini. Kagami_-kun_, temukan Prof. Momoi segera. Dia berada 55 meter dari sini."

"Baiklah," ucap mereka kompak.

Mereka lalu mulai berpencar dan menuju ke haluannya masing-masing. Kagami berlari secepat dan sehati-hati mungkin. Sisanya pun berjuang mati-matian untuk mengalahkan iblis itu. Izuki dan Moriyama terlihat terengah-engah.

**GP's cabang Tokyo.**

Akashi dan Aomine berdiri sambil memperhatikan layar. Midorima dan yang lainnya sibuk sendiri untuk mempertahankan GP's Osaka.

"Aktifkan Almaderu," titah Akashi.

"Almaderu _desu ka, nodayo?_" tanya Midorima.

"_Sou desu_," jawab Aomine. Aomine kedudukannya hampir sama dengan Akashi.

Midorima tampak berpikir dan dia mengingat setumpuk dokumen bercapkan 'TOP SECRET' di depannya. Matanya terbelalak cukup lebar.

"Dokumen dan program rahasia milik Prof. Momoi itu? Tapi itu belum di sempurnakan lebih jauh, _nodayo_!"

"Lakukan. Sekarang," perintah Akashi dengan mata berkilat.

"... Dimengerti. Aktifkan Almaderu!"

Setelah Almaderu aktif, komputer pusat peng-_hack_ itu terserang Almaderu. Almaderu adalah program pertahan untuk memperlambat serangan iblis _hacker._ Iblis yang melawan ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan mulai menggeram.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

_"Tetsuya."_

"_Ha'i?_"

"Lakukan apapun untuk membawa Prof. Satsuki dari sana. Kami hanya bisa membantu sampai disini. Sisanya terserah kalian."

_'Kami harus menang. Apapun yang terjadi!'_

Kagami mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat serta menganalisis keadaan.

"Apakah dia pelakunya?" Kagami lalu menelepon Kuroko.

_"Nani?"_

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya. Namun, aku tak melihat wajahnya. Apakah kau bisa membuat orang yang persis denganku untuk mengelabuinya?"

_"Kuharap aku bisa Kagami-_kun_."_

Kagami bisa mendengar suara aneh yang Kuroko ciptakan. Tak lama, replika Kagami sudah berada di sebelah orang aslinya.

"_Sankyu_."

Replika Kagami itu maju dan membawa sebilah besi. Tiba-tiba, terjadi ledakan atau benturan hebat. Dan Kuroko, Moriyama, dan Izuki melihat bahwa Kagami sedang di cekik oleh iblis pencuci otak, Botis.

"Kagami!" teriak Izuki.

Botis tiba-tiba melepaskan cekikannya sehingga membuat replika Kagami terjatuh. Moriyama yang tidak tahu, langsung menyuruh Berserk untuk menangkapnya.

Kuroko melihat orang yang duduk di sana sambil melihat ke layar. Izuki mengangkat telepon genggamnya dan membesarkan dengan kameranya.

"Tidak mungkin—!"

Terlihat di sana sosok Prof. Momoi yang sedang duduk.

Kamera tersebut terhubung pada kantor cabang GP's. Wakamatsu, Midorima, dan semua yang melihat tentu saja terkejut

"Pelakunya...adalah Prof. Momoi Satsuki...? Pembuat sistem keamanan GP's...?"

_"Tetsuya. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

"Byakko!" Sang Harimau Putih mengeluarkan petir andalannya namun tak berdampak apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa...?!"

"Lilim!" Peri Iblis itu mengeluarkan serangan listrik namun juga tak berfungsi. Malah membuatnya terserang dan menghilang.

"Tidak! Lilim!"

"Moriyama-_kun_. Kita harus menyerang bersama. Menurutku hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar kita bisa menang," terang Kuroko membuat mata Moriyama menandakan ketidaksenangan. Lalu, dia mendengus.

"Apa tak ada pilihan lagi?" tanyanya lalu menyeringai.

"Kagami-_kun_. Kau dengar kan?"

"Ya. Aku dengar."

"Byakko!" Cahaya yang menyelimuti Kuroko semakin terang dan menciptakan angin cukup kencang. Byakko melompat dari gedung ke gedung dan menyerang Botis. Saat Botis lengah, Berserk maju dan menebas lengannya.

"_Yatta!_"

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Kagami mengambil besi dan menghancurkan mesin terdekat yang di lihatnya.

"Tidak secepat itu kalian senang." Botis muncul di belakang Prof. Momoi dan menyerang Berserk yang berada di depannya. Moriyama membelalakan mata seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Dia mendorong Kuroko menjauh.

**CTAR! BLAM! DUAR!**

"Kerja bagus, Momoi Satsuki. Tugas terakhirmu."

Momoi mengetikkan sesuatu di layar komputernya sebelum Botis menghilang dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**'TSABAOTZ'**

Pekerja di GP's terkejut akan kemunculan tulisan itu. Layar besar di depan mereka me-_reboot_ Almaderu.

"Almaderu muncul kembali!"

"Apa maksudnya, _nodayo_?!"

Tulisan 'Namelose Kulte' berganti menjadi 'TSABAOTZ' membuat ricuh suasana. Almaderu ternyata berbalik menyerang dan menghancurkan sistem.

**'FIREWALL DOWN'**

"_Firewall _sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Kerusakan... 100%"

**.**

Kehancuran tempat itu semakin parah. Akibat ledakan tadi, sampai membuat lubang besar di tanah. Dengan asap dan debu yang membuatkan keadaan semakin parah.

Kagami terbangun dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Prof. Momoi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Di bawah, Kuroko ikut tersadar dan merasakan belakang kepalanya sakit. Dia sadar sempurna saat mendengar Izuki berteriak memanggil nama Moriyama.

"Yoshitaka? Yoshitaka!"

Kuroko langsung berdiri dan menatap Izuki dan Moriyama dengan mata terbelalak. Disana tergeletak Moriyama dengan tubuh penuh luka dan wajah bagian kiri dan tangan kakinya menghitam.

_'K-Kita tidak bisa mencegahnya... Padahal... kita sudah tahu...' _Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

**.**

"Pertahanan Osaka... tidak ada..."

"_Septentrion _Merak muncul di Osaka!"

Sebuah benda besar melayang di atas Osaka di kawal oleh sekelompok burung.

**Delete or Continue?**


End file.
